


We're Having Another Baby

by katiesmindpalace1991



Series: Hiddleswift [11]
Category: British Actor RPF, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Dad Tom Hiddleston, F/M, Mom Taylor Swift, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 10:09:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katiesmindpalace1991/pseuds/katiesmindpalace1991
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taylor finds out she's pregnant the same day that Juliet has an ear infection.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Having Another Baby

Taylor looked at Tom as he slept in their bed with Juliet sleeping at his side. Juliet had an ear infection and Taylor didn’t feel well either and she now knew why. She was pregnant but this time around they were planning on having another baby. She didn’t know how she would tell him? When she found out that she was pregnant with Juliet she just put the test in a bag along with an outfit for their daughter.

She gets on the bed and rests her head on her arm and looks at her husband and daughter. She could tell that he was about to wake up and when he opened his eyes she smiled at him.

“Hey when did you get home?” he asks her, his voice still heavy from sleep.

“Ten minutes ago. So how is daddy’s little girl?”

He smiles and looks at Juliet who was still sleeping.

“Well I gave her some Motrin and then made her some soup.”

She smiles at him. “We’re having another baby.”

He smiles and laughs happily. “Another baby? Wow,” he said looking into her eyes.

She just lays her head on his chest and he kisses her lips and then her forehead.

“Mommy,” they heard the soft voice say.

“Yes baby, what’s the matter?”

Juliet just crawls over her father’s body and cuddles into her mother’s arms. Taylor kisses her daughter’s forehead and notices that she still had a slight fever. The three year old starts to cry as her ear infection was starting to hurt again. Tom takes Juliet back in his arms and hugs her.

“I know you don’t feel well Jules but mommy and I could put on Doctor Who or Sophia the First how does that sound?” he asks rubbing her back.

“Phia please,” she told him, mumbling in her slight British accent.

Taylor smiles as she turns on the tv and puts on Sophia the First that was on their DVR. Tom sits up and Juliet cuddles at his side. Taylor leans her head on his shoulder and Tom looked at his wife, and they both knew that they could handle having another baby in their family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please remember to add kudos, bookmarks and comments.


End file.
